The present disclosure relates to a touch panel which is capable of detecting a position where an object such as a finger, a hand, an arm or a pen (hereinafter referred to as “a finger or the like”) touches a detection surface thereof, a display device including the touch panel, and an electronic apparatus including the display device.
Heretofore, there have been known techniques with each of which information is inputted by touching a detection surface with a finger or the like. Of these techniques, as the technique which receives especially attention, there is known a display device which can carry out information input similar to the case where a normal button is depressed with the finger or the like by touching images of various kinds of button displayed on the display with the finger or the like. The technique relating to this display device provides large merits such as space saving and reduction of the number of parts and components because the common use of the display and the buttons is made possible.
With regard to the touch panel for detecting the contact of the finger or the like, various types of touch panels exist. In this case, an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel is given as the touch panel which generally comes into wide use in a device, such as a smartphone, requiring multi-point detection. This electrostatic capacitance type touch panel, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-198207. This electrostatic capacitance type touch panel includes a matrix-like electrode pattern within a detection surface, and is adapted to detect a change in an electrostatic capacitance in a position on a detection surface where the detection surface is touched with the finger or the like.